Forgetting Anger
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: We all know Spain...he's almost always as happy-go-lucky as Italy, and when he's not happy he's usually just disappointed in something he didn't get rather than being sad, or even angry...but he does know pain, the pain of a Civil War.


Spain woke up on a cloudless day, the sun shining in through his large window and basking on his face. A normal person would flee from the bright light under the covers or into the pillow, but this is Spain we are talking about, so he just smiled ear to ear, loving the warm light on his cheeks. After a while with his goofy grin, Antonio swung his feet over the bed and walked to his master bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once completed, he strode downstairs and walked out the front door, but not without snatching a juicy tomato from the kitchen first. The grass of his front yard was emerald green and wet with a beautiful dew, which made him smile even more so. He checked his mail,biting into his tomato every now and then as he read, and then he went back inside to sit in his kitchen and drink coffee. A few birds outside were singing when his cell phone rang.

"Hola! This is Antonio," he said into the phone.

"Ciao! It's Feliciano! Me, Lovi, and France-nii are bored. Do you want to do something, veee~?" You could hear Romano protesting in Italian in the background.

"Si! I was just thinking of doing something, Feli!" he noms on his tomato. "Do you have something in mind?" There was a muffled yelp and then some rustling from the phone. After a second of silence, Romano answered Spain.

"Hey, I did not agree to anything, you got that you idiot?"

"Oh, hola Lovi! It is such a beautiful morning, si? I was just asking your brother if he had an idea on what to do today," Spain chirped back.

"Look you idiot, Feli and France kinda dragged me into this, THEY TOOK ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING, NOW WE ARE PULLING UP TO YOUR HOUSE IN A TAXI DAMMIT!" Romano screamed from the phone.

It took Spain a second to take this in when he heard a car pull up to his house. With a squee of instant exictement, he ran upstairs to his bed and into his closet to franticly find a clean shirt to put on (he's only been wearing pants this entire time). As he was rummaging around the closet floor, his tanned hand scraped the edge of a hidden paper, giving him a paper cut. He silently cursed and picked up the paper. It was an old photograph of someone he knew very well...its was Francisco Franco.

We all know Spain...almost always as happy-go-lucky as Italy, and when he's not happy he's usually just disappointed in something he didn't get rather than being sad, or even angry. But this was different. His eyes darkened with the sight of the photograph and an unintentional scowl spread across his face. It's not that he hated the person in the photograph...it was the memories attacted to this person.

War. War. War. Blood. Death.** Death.**

It all rushed into Spain all at once, he could not even hear as France and the others let themselves in. He remember being torn in half by a civil war. He remembered it all, and the look on his face refleced it all and with terrible grunts and rips, the photograph was completely obliterated. He gazed down at the remains of the photo, and his hand flew immediately flew to his heart because now...he felt pain.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Lovi's voice echoed as he went up the stair. "Spain? Where the hell are you?" The sound of his voice calmed him down instantly.

He regained his senses, hell, he almost forgot what just happened. Before Romano could storm into his room, Antonio pushed his mess under some dirty clothes, slipped on his " I Tomatoes" shirt, and he ran out the door just in time to scoop Lovino in a warm embrace.

"Hola, Lovi! Did you miss meee~?" Spain cooed, his face pressed into the shorter Romano's hair. Lovino just sighed.

"Yeah whatever you bastard. What do you have planned for us to do today?"

"...Que?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh...OH! I have an idea! The lake is nearby, how about we take my boat out for a spin! How is that, Lovi?" Spain asked, kissing Romano tenderly on the forehead afterwards. Romano blushed lightly on his cheek and on his ear, but then sighed once more.

"Sounds like fun.. You get everything ready and I'll go tell France and Feli, ok idiot?" "Si!" and with a quick peck on the lips, Spain was buzzing around the house, picking up various items for the lake.

After a short drive from Antonio's house, they all made it to the lake in Spain's giant pick-up truck. They were all wearing swim trunks (besides France as he insisted in wearing his speedo) and were all set to go. They climbed out of the truck and Antonio led them to his boat. The boat wasn't that big, but could be used as both a speed boat and a fishing boat and thats exactly why Spain bought it. Giddily, Feli jumped in followed by Francis, Lovi, and Antonio. Before Romano could sit, Spain wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I-Idiot," Romano muttered, the tops of his ears blushing. "Just go and drive your boat.."

"Si, Si! I will, you sit tight till we get out in the open, si?" Spain asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Romano grumbled, getting out of Spain's grasp but not before Spain planted another kiss on his cheek.

They all sat down as Antonio untied the knot attatching the boat to the dock. He sat in the drivers seat, turned the key and WHOOSH! they were speeding out of the No-Wake zone. Romano didn't just sit tight, he held on for dear life! Italy was sitting there with his arms in the air, giggling non stop and France somehow managed to pul out a bottle of wine. Lovino could see that this was going to be a long...long day.

After an entire day of swimming, water tubing, fishing, and getting drunk, it was now dark out and they were all layed out in the boat, Italy was asleep. Romano was curled up against Spain's chest, Spain was flat on his back looking up at the stars. France was doing what a dunken-French-man did best, recite and sing poetry in French.

Spain was back to smiling his wide, goofy grin again. He was so happy, Romano was at his side, not complaining, France's singing wasn't to bad and was actually kind of relaxing, and Italy's soft breathing all came together for utter peace. The moon was hidden under a few clouds, but a breeze soon picked up and blew them away, illuminating the scene in a warm glow. Finally France stopped babbling, and was out cold. Romano's eyes opened and he looked up at Spain, hid amber eyes glowing.

"I don't think anything can get more civil.." Romano whispered in is dazily.

** Civil.. **

Spain hummed his agreement, but his eyes were unsure of something at Romano's wording.

"E-Even though I really don't talk about myself, I really am happy about this small era of peace happening...And mind you bastard I'm not being mushy gushy or any of that shit I'm just happy that for once there isn't war.." Lovino nuzzled into Antonio's chest, closing his eyes.

**War..**

"Don't talk of such things Lovi..." Spain cooed, a small and inaudible strain in his voice, his eyes turning a darker shade of green.

"Shut up bastard.. If I want to talk about the lack of spilled blood in this world and finally rejoice peace then let me," Romano argued back, still nuzzling Spain.

** Blood.. **

As if a light switch went off, the light in Spain's green eyes instantly dissappeared...his eyes were black.

Civil? **WAR? _BLOOD?_**

Pain engulfed Antonio's entire body. "_Sh-shut up R-Romano..._" Spain stuttered.

It didn't even register what happened to Romano. "Hm?"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP ROMANO**," Antonio all but screeched. He sat up, knocking Lovino off his chest and onto the hard bottom of the boat. Spain continue to stand up completely, pacing back in forth, his fingers tangled into is hair, his eyes black and his face portraying nothing but rage. Romano, cringing at the pain in the back of his head but he was immediately knocked out of his sleepy stupor as he stared at Spain.

"A-Antonio? Wh-Whats gotten into you?" Romano stuttered.

Said country stopped dead in his tracks from pacing and whiped around to glare at Romano. "**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG IS THAT I AM TIRED OF BEING THIS HAPPY-GO-LUCKY FOOL FOR ALL OF YOU BASTARDS! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE FOOL! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW LONG I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK MY TONGUE! I'LL TELL YOU HOW LONG, WAYYYYY TO FUCKING LONG!**" Spain's anger was at his peak, Romano even swore he saw some sort of black aura floating around his frame.

"Antonio calm down! I don't even know what you're talking about and if it's that you have been holding back anger, YELLING WON'T FIX THE PROBLEM YOU IDIOT!" Romano yelled back.

"**YELLING WON'T FIX IT? FINE THEN, I'll FIX MY PROBLEM!**" Spain screetched. He ran at Romano, and with his strong arms, lifted him up and tossed him off the side of the boat. Lovino screamed, fear in his eyes as dove at least five feet away from the boat. The inexpected rush of cold water made him panic, and while he was submerged he gasped quickly, resulting in a horrible coughing fit as he rose. He inhaled some water, and during the coughing fit it was nearly impossible for him to swim as he was able to squeak a few cries of help.

Italy, upon both hearing the commotion and feeling his other half in distress sat straight up, his eyes wide open. He saw Spain standing motionless by the edge of the boat and the sounds of his brother's pained gasps.

"LOVI!" Italy called out, diving in for him.

The water from Italy's splash hit Spain in the face, in with a few blinks, his eyes went back to his normal green but still with a confused look on his face. Italy grabbed Romano under his arms and using his legs he heaved them both back onto the boat. Once there, Romano began coughing up mouthfulls of water, Italy panting from exaughstion. Spain, now understanding what just happened, looked down at Romano in horror.

"R-ROMANO!" Spain gasped, quickly rushing to his side and rubbing his back. "I'm so, so sorry Lovi. Please, please forgive me. I love you so much...por favor.." Spain pleaded as Romano began to compose himself.

Lovino wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Spain. After a few huffs of labored breathing, Romano was finally able to speak.

"Spain...What the hell just happened?"

_ HELLO ALL!_

_ This little story is based on a dream I had.. Really weird dream LOL_

_ Anyway, This was supposed to be a One-Shot story...unless... Do you think I should continue it? _

_TELL ME VIA REVIEW OR MESSAGE! THANKS FOR READING :D_


End file.
